So There Is Such A Thing As Soul Mates?
by GDAE24
Summary: Sherlock, Lestrade, Anderson, and Sally go on a camping trip. Lestrade and Anderson get them lost and they end up far from their camp site, running into two doctors. John Watson and Sarah Sawyer. After meeting John, Sherlock goes into and unexpected, early heat. The question is, why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I basically own nothing, everything belongs to BBC.**

** Okay, here's the newest story. I was originally a one shot, but it was so long that I broke it up into two. Also, I need more time to finish my next story before I begin posting. I hope everyone enjoys this one, and to anyone who bothers to read this, about ****My Angel****. A few people asked for a sequel, and not being one to disappoint, I will do it, but it won't be out or awhile. Just know that there will be one!**

** Anyway, enjoy this one. It is only two chapters long, updates the same, but I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it.**

_**Chapter 1**_

He hadn't known whose idea it was to go camping, but Sherlock knew they were an idiot who deserved the most excruciating of deaths. If he thought about it, it wasn't just the camping that made him want the person dead, it was the only other three he was forced to go with. It had to be a joke, him stuck in the middle of the woods with only Lestrade, Sally, and Anderson for company. Yes, this person needed to die, hopefully they would get murdered and he could solve it, kill two birds with one stone.

"Where are we?" Donovan called to Lestrade and Anderson who were leading them with a map.

"Lost." Sherlock grumbled, looking around.

They were pretty much in the middle of no where, tall, large trees surrounded them, their green leaves and red bark littering the ground. In the distance he swore he heard a small brook babbling with fresh, cool water leaked from mountain snow. Small animals called to one another, bursting out to greet the newer guests every once in a while, but they quickly ran back, having gotten scared. Birds sung to them as well as each other, mating season coming closer upon them.

Sherlock sniffed the air at that last thought. Yes, definitely almost mating season, the worst time for any omega's heats. Well, worst if they're unbonded and have no alpha to satisfy the urge, or didn't take suppressants, like him. He sighed, how he hated his biology, how it made him so normal, like everyone else. How it made him the weak link, the vulnerable, small male that needed to be protected from harm. He could only imagine what it would be like if the two alphas and one beta in front of him actually knew of his biology.

Looking back up at the sky, Sherlock sighed. Maybe an hour until sunset, then another hour before it was completely dark. They needed to make camp, or at least find camp.

"You've gotten us lost again, let someone else look at the map!" Sherlock growled.

"We're handling it perfectly fine." Lestrade called back.

Sherlock snorted, muttering "Alphas" exasperatedly under his breath.

He allowed them to wander around for a few more minutes before he decided they really couldn't waste any more time, and marched up to the front, snatching the map away. Pulling it away and swiveling around so they couldn't grip it, he scanned it over and groaned.

"Can you two be any more stupid? The map was upside-down the entire time! We're way over here," he pointed, "and our camp should be about over here, five miles away!"

Greg rubbed the back of his neck, at least having the humility to be a little embarrassed while Anderson stared at him dumbly.

"I guess we'd better get there-" Anderson began.

"Idiot! The sun will be setting in thirty minutes, it'll be dark in less than an hour. We can't walk in the dark, nor can we walk five miles in under an hour."

"I'm an alpha, of course I can do all those things."

"This, this!" he yelled, throwing the map at Anderson, "Is why I don't like alphas! You arrogant sod."

"You don't understand us." Anderson jeered, "If you were an alpha, or even an omega-"

"Pretty sure some omegas hate alphas as well."

"How would you know, freak? You're just some beta who doesn't have a side. You aren't part of the alpha/omega bond and understanding."

"As much as I'd hate to side with the freak," Sally stepped in, "but do you have a problem with betas? Because I know for a fact you've been sleeping with one for a couple months now."

"I-I was talking about you, Sally. I'm sorry, he just gets me so riled, thinking he can judge others like that."

"Are we, or aren't we going to find somewhere to spend the night?" Sherlock snapped.

"Yes, come along, Anderson." Lestrade said, interrupting before he could say anything to Sherlock.

They walked around for what seemed like forever, though of course it couldn't have been, the sun had just barely begun to go down. Sherlock was tired, despite how fit he was, the thought of food, water, and a rest sounded nice. When they heard voices and the cracklings of the beginnings of a fire, they turned towards it, making their way closer to the noises.

Walking into a clearing, they found two people with a large tent pitched. The man and the woman were sitting in front of the fire, the woman shamelessly flirting with him, but the man didn't seem to be responding. The pair looked up as they entered, and Sherlock felt his gut twist oddly as the man's eyes raked over him, something stirring.

"Erm, hello." Lestrade said, "I'm sorry but, well, it seems we got lost quite a bit a ways from camp and we were hoping, if you don't mind, if we could set up here for the night. We won't be a bother and we have all our own stuff."

The man pulled his gaze away from Sherlock, noting the rest of them, as well as what the man was saying. His lips fell into an easy smile at the question.

"Sure, we have no problem with that. There was supposed to be a few more people coming along on our trip, but they cancelled last minute. It's been a little lonely with just one person to talk to, no offence Sarah." he smiled at her.

"None taken," she said, trying to hide her anger at being interrupted, "but wouldn't they be far more comfortable at the housing lodge?"

The man nodded, "I'm sure they would, but by the time they get there it'll be far past dark."

"Thank you." Lestrade smiled, "I'm Lestrade, Greg Lestrade, this is Anderson, this is Sally, and this is Sherlock."

"I'm John, and this is Sarah. Nice to meet everyone."

Sherlock stepped forwards, inspecting the camp grounds. As he moved his legs, his eyes widened at the wetness that began to notably form. Quickly calming his features, not needing anyone to see his panic, he continued.

"Where should we set up? I have my own tent, it's fairly small." he said.

"Anywhere back there is fine." John said.

Sherlock marched back to the farthest corner of the grounds, pretty far from everyone else's tents. He needed to build this thing and hope it would block out the scent. He couldn't believe it, he was going into heat, but he wasn't due for another month!

Trying to quickly make his tent, he slipped up a few times, hurting himself in the process and giving out quiet curses. He was so busy trying to get the thing to just come up, he didn't notice the person walking up besides him until he smelt the alpha pheromones. Stilling his shaking body, he took a few deep breaths, knowing he still smelled pretty much the same, but he could feel the omega pheromones beginning to take over.

"Need help?" came John's voice, and Sherlock practically shivered.

"I-yes please."

John laughed, kneeling down besides him, not noting how Sherlock moved slightly away, knowing that if they got to close the alpha would definitely smell him. He watched as the larger, yet shorter, man finished the tent perfectly. Sherlock almost cried with relief, thanking John quickly and throwing himself into the tent and zipping and locking the door.

He crawled back, clothes feeling far too scratchy for his liking, the tent floor rough on his hands. Pulling off his backpack, he yanked out his sleeping back and some of his other supplies searching for something to stop this. Growling, he found nothing except for birth control - which he had no idea that was in there - because he wasn't supposed to be in heat, he never came early or late.

Sherlock groaned, taking off his clothes quickly and rolling out his sleeping bag. The , material was softer than the tent and his clothes, but it was still fairly rough, but not as rough as the materials that left him red and rashy. Though, now that he thought about it, he'd only experienced one heat, having suppressed the rest, and he spent that in an old cabin at camp. That had to be one of the most worse experiences if his life.

Whimpering, the aching of being empty began to grow, lubricant beginning to coat his thighs uncomfortably. He moved to the corner of the tent, opening the sleeping bag and wrapping himself up into it.

"Hey, are you alright?" he heard a voice call.

He whimpered and the tent zipper moved slightly and he urgently called, "I'm fine, go away!"

The zipper tugged a little more, opening slightly, "You don't sound okay." John.

He looked through the hole slightly before the pheromones hit him and his eyes widened slightly at the smell, a small "Oh!" escaping his lips.

"Go away!" he cried frantically.

"I'm going to help you. I'm a doctor, let me go get my kit and let me in." he ordered, moving away.

"Don't tell." Sherlock breathed. John looked back, eyeing the omega from the gap before visibly nodding and running off.

Pulling the material tighter around himself, he whimpered again, sweat beading on his forehead. He was now into about an hour of his heat and he still had his mind, that was all he needed. He feared when he'd finally lose that part, the sanity part.

Hearing John say something to the others, he watched through the small gap as they all nodded and laughed, John's forced smile visible from the small hole when he turned. When he stood back in front of the tent he waited patiently for Sherlock to make his way forward, sensing the fear in the omega.

When the tent unlocked, John slowly pushed his way inside, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. He'd never smelt something so good, and he'd been around plenty of omegas in heat.

"What did you say to them?" Sherlock asked quietly as he watched the man set his cane down, off to the side.

"Just to leave you alone because you were doing something. They began guessing and laughing and I was able to slip over here without anyone really noticing."

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, fear showing.

John gave him a soft smile, "I won't do anything you don't want me to. Like I said, I'm a doctor, I've been around omegas in heats before, I'm good at keeping my cool."

Sherlock stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, the man made him feel far safer than he should be and he smelt so nice, nicer than anything he'd ever smelt.

"Okay, so why did you plan a trip on your heat? It doesn't look like you want either of those alphas to even know you're an omega, much less let them have you."

Sherlock shuttered at the thought, moving slightly closer to John, "I didn't. My heat is not supposed to be for another month!"

John's eyes widened, "Really? Okay, maybe it just came early-"

"My heats are always on time! To the hour. I know because I usually have suppressants and need to know when to use them."

His brow furrowed, "And you haven't eaten or done anything odd?"

"No, nothing! I haven't eaten all day, any the only odd thing was this trip, and I've been in the woods multiple times before, nothing like this has ever happened."

John felt him beginning to panic and instinctually pulled the man towards him, enveloping him in his arms. Sherlock relaxed instantly, nuzzling his nose into John's neck before he could stop himself.

The older man's eyes widened, "It could be-no. It can't, but it's the only explanation..."

"What?" Sherlock muttered, trying to get closer to the other man.

"Well, some omegas are forced into heat by nature when they've met their soul mate."

Pulling away slightly, Sherlock looked up, "Are you trying-?"

"No, no, no! It's just a theory, I'm probably wrong. Just, it makes a little bit of sense."

Sherlock searched his eyes, "How so?"

"You spontaneously going into heat, and-and I swear you are to best smelling thing in the world, as well as looking. I've never really been attracted to any omegas before. And before you say anything, I'm not just trying to get into your pants. I would not do that."

"You do smell good." Sherlock said, leaning back in.

"May-maybe I should go."

"No!" he said, beginning to panic. John instantly pulled him closer sensing Sherlock's panic, calming and soothing him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"I can still think, you know." Sherlock said into his neck. His thinking was just a little slowed at the moment, not gone. John nodded. "The idea would seem logical, if not for the fact that their are no such things as soul mates."

"How would you know?"

"It's not logical, it's something romantics believe in to keep themselves from feeling as if they'll die alone."

"I guess I'm a bit of a romantic then, but other than that one major flaw-"

"It could make sense."

"How so?"

Sherlock's breathing began to increase, as well as the feeling of emptiness, but for now he ignored it.

"I find myself attracted to you."

"That's just heat talking." John provided.

Sherlock shook his head, "My heat is still just-just beginning. Since I am still capable of making full sentence without-without too much trouble."

"Attraction isn't a sign of true love."

"It might be as I am asexual and have never found anyone attractive."

"Again, your heat is making you want things you normally wouldn't." he continued to argue.

"You're the one who said we were soul mates!" Sherlock snapped wanting to both push him away and bring him closer.

"I just mean that that is the only other explanation that I've heard, or at least can think of at the moment."

"And I was only agreeing with you!" he defended himself, feeling oddly upset.

"I'm sorry, you're right."

"So we are soul mates?"

"You said you didn't believe in that."

Sherlock nuzzled his head into John's neck, breathing in deeply, "I might...now."

John began to push Sherlock away again, "It's the heat-"

"No, it's me! I'm still of-of fairly sound mind!"

"Fairly?"

"John." he groaned, hugging him tighter. The slickness in his thighs grew, beginning to feel pain at the emptiness inside. His mind was beginning to stutter, losing its train of thought as it grew more clouded with lust.

"Sherlock-"

"John! Please, oh please, John. I've given my consent, now just, please."

The pheromones grew thicker, quickly clouding John's judgment as Sherlock began to tear the sleeping bag off of himself. At one last attempt to control himself, he moved towards the entrance but Sherlock blocked him, crawling back into John's lap and exposing his neck. The scent was strongest there and John instantly leaned in, wanting to bite, to claim.

"Please." Sherlock whimpered, feeling John's breath on his neck. He shuddered as his lips brushed against his exposed flesh, all rational thought leaving his mind.

"Sherlock." John growled, unable to hold himself back any more. He bit, not hard enough to break flesh, but hard enough to promise what was to come.

Crying out, Sherlock arched his back, leaning in closer to John, needing to feel the alphas flesh against his own, soothing his itching, aching skin. He tugged uselessly at John's shirt and the older man pulled it off, tugging Sherlock's chest flush against his own. They both cried out in pleasure at the contact, Sherlock beginning to rut against John.

John pulled the smaller man's head down into a searing kiss, tasting the inexperience, the innocence. He felt the man fumble after him, trying to take everything in, to do it right. Sherlock's arms were wrapped around John's shoulders, John's hands buried themselves into the gorgeous, dark locks of hair, bringing them closer together.

"John, John please!" he begged.

"What do you want?" he asked, laying him down.

"You, just you. Now!"

He gave a choked chuckle as he laid the other man down shimmying out of his trousers and pants. Glancing to the side, he saw a small plastic bag filled with green capsules. Birth control.

Dashing to the side, he grasped the bag, ignoring the whimpering protests that left the other man's lips. Once again laying himself over the omega protectively, he held the pill to his lips, trying to coax them open.

"No!" Sherlock cried, moving his head from side to side.

"Come now, Love."

"Don't John, please don't make me." he whimpered.

"Sherlock, you don't want a child."

He nodded vigorously, lips tightly shut as he glared up at John, "Yes I do!"

"How about this, when your next heat comes, if you still want to, we'll try."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Staring at the capsule as if it was something putrid, he finally opened his mouth reluctantly, swallowing obediently.

"And you'll bond with me?"

"Sherlock-"

"How else am I supposed to know you'll come back? Nobody likes me, if-if I weren't in heat I doubt you'd like me. If you get to know me-"

"I'll love you even more. Bond, or no bond."


	2. Chapter 2

__**Disclaimer****: I basically own nothing, everything belongs to BBC.**

** Okay, here is the second peice! Hope ya'll enjoy and continue to check for new Sherlock stories every Saturday and Wednesday!**

_**Chapter 2**_

"You love me? Already?"

"Is it so crazy to say yes?"

"Please, John? Please bond with me. I think-I know I love you too."

Pulling back, John stared deeply into the other man's eyes, "Are you sure? Positive? This isn't just the heat? When you come out of this you won't want to leave me? You'll let me take care of you and be your alpha?"

"Yes, John, yes. I promise, please!" he has practically sobbing now, arms held out so John could come back to them.

"Have you ever done this done this before?" he asked, laying over him protectively.

Sherlock wriggled underneath him, "Why does it matter, John? Please!"

"Sherlock, this is important. My last question. I promise."

"No! Now please, John, now!"

[Smex scene begins]

He hesitated slightly, but Sherlock was done waiting. Instantly, he grabbed John around the neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss, bringing parts of them John had been trying to ignore, close together. Moaning into the younger man's mouth, the final thoughts left John's mind, his concentration going solely to Sherlock, his omega's needs.

Running his hands down Sherlock's slim body, he felt the smooth, hairless skin, moving down and caressing his thighs. The omega pulled away from the kiss, head dropping back, mouth open in a small "O," his back arching. John quickly spread his legs slightly wider, getting them to accommodate him, moving to caress the inside of a pale, milky white thigh.

Sherlock mewled, lifting his hips insistently, letting the new sensations wash over him. John moved to kiss sown the smaller man's chest, stopping to lick at the sensitive nipples before moving on. His fingers moved up slightly, finding the slick hole, and rubbing the tense muscles, getting them to loosen. As he pushed the first digit in, he looked up to see Sherlock watching him carefully, a look of bliss on his features from finally being filled with something.

John leaned back up, resting his forehead against Sherlock's own, looking into the smaller man's eyes. He slowly added a second finger, watching, drinking in Sherlock's features at the newest sensation, at being filled.

He kissed Sherlock as he added the third and final finger, trying to distract him from the slight pain he would feel at this one. The omega wrapped his arms back around John's neck, holding on tightly as he allowed his alpha to take control of the kiss. The kiss continued until both parties needed to breath, and by then, John had determined that Sherlock was ready.

Spreading the other's legs even wider, he sat himself fully between them, positioning himself.

"This will hurt." he said gruffly, arousal clouding his voice.

Sherlock nodded in understanding, for the first time showing a little nerves.

The alpha pushed forward slightly, breaching Sherlock and moving forward slowly. Sherlock grappled for something to hang onto, the pain being far more intense than what he'd first expected. Tears fell from his eyes as John continued, grabbing onto his forearms, feeling his chest tighten slightly.

"Hush, breathe." John said, nuzzling the other's nose, wishing he could take the pain away.

Sherlock did as he was took, taking in deep, gasping breaths, trying to calm himself down. John bottomed out, and waited, the need to calm his omega overwhelming his desire for the moment. Laying himself across the younger man, he allowed Sherlock's arms to be wrapped around his neck tightly, his head buried into the crevice of John's shoulder, wetness leaking from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." the alpha whispered, kissing the head of dark curls.

Sherlock calmed slightly, shaking his head and moving to rest his forehead against John's chin, rubbing the sensitive skin against his stubble. He unwrapped his arms, allowing John to pull back and get a look at his face. He leaned down, kissing away wet tear tracks, and Sherlock moved his hands around John's chest. Mapping out his less-than-smooth skin, he moved down to the point of their connection, circling his fingers around his stretched opening.

Wrapping his legs around the others waist, he lifted himself up farther, allowing John in deeper, letting a small gasp escape from his lips as he was further breached. John groaned, arms shaking with the effort to hold back now that Sherlock was less distressed.

"Stop moving!" he growled.

Sherlock instantly stopped, doing as he was told, but defended himself anyway, "But you aren't, so someone has to."

John could still hear rawness in his voice, "You still hurt. Wait for the pain to go down."

The man waited for a total of thirty seconds before he got impatient, "John please! Move, make love to me."

Giving in, he pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, setting a steady rhythm for them both. Sherlock catalogued the sensations as best he could, the full feeling finally stopping the painful emptiness, but not the need that was making its way past the pain again. Slowly, the pain began to pass, the stretched, full feeling becoming quite enjoyable as he felt John move inside him.

Gasping, he felt John hit something inside him that shot pleasure through his nerves and up to his brain making it white out for a second. John smiled when he saw the look of pleasure contort on Sherlock's features, knowing he'd found exactly what he'd been looking for. Speeding up, he began aiming for Sherlock's prostate, the other's hips beginning to move up to meet his own.

John felt his knot begin to swell, indicating he was almost ready. He began to thrust more shallowly, intending to pull out before they could be locked together, but Sherlock was having none of it.

"No John!" he panted, "Please, I want it, need it."

"Sherlock," he groaned, "it's you fist-first time. Your body-"

"Was made for this. Please!" he groaned out.

The alpha felt it as his orgasm built, and with one last, strong thrust, he buried himself and his knot into Sherlock, the younger man yelling out at being further stretched, but ripping an orgasm from him anyway. His muscles clamped down, locking them together, feeling John fill him further with his seed. John bit down on his neck, teeth sinking into the other's flesh, bonding them together for life.

They lay there panting for a few moments before John maneuvered them around so Sherlock lay atop him, the exhausted omega's eyes fluttering. John nuzzling at his neck, licking, tasting his blood, cleaning Sherlock.

Now that the immediate need was gone, John lay there, watching his omega sleep, wondering if he truly did the right thing. Did the man really want this? Them? Soon, he too drifted off, only waking when he slipped free from Sherlock.

[Smex scene is over, you can open your eyes :P]

Sherlock groaned, eyes opening at the sudden emptiness, lingering need in the back of his mind, but his head was clear again. Shivering slightly, he curled farther into John, his John, his alpha. Smiling, he looked up, meeting the other's eyes, feeling fingers coming to card through his messy hair.

"Hey." John croaked.

"Hello." he sighed.

John's hand moved to stroke his cheek, slowly sitting them up. As they moved, Sherlock felt his muscles protest, groaning at the soreness that was, oddly, all over. He felt weak, tired.

"John." he moaned.

"Sh, I know."

"I didn't even do anything."

The other chuckled, "Come on, let's get you washed up."

"But you do know I'll be wanting sex in another five minutes, right?"

He laughed again, "Yes, but we can do that in the river, then we can get food."

Sherlock looked at him, "Food."

"After we bathe, your pheromones won't be as strong, plus, we're bonded now, so they will be less strong for that as well."

"But they'll know I am an omega." it wasn't a question.

"Yes, they will. I understand if you still wish to hide your status-"

"They'll treat me even worse than before! They will treat me like a weak little breeding mare!"

"Sh," John soothed, wrapping his mate in a towel, watching as he stumbled up to his feet. Instantly he moved over, grabbing Sherlock in a hold and picking him up. The man made an indignant noise, but John ignored it, getting the man to wrap his legs around his waist again. "Bonded omegas have always been treated differently, with far more respect than the ones unbonded."

"Only because of the other alpha in the picture."

"Does it matter what the others think of you? Do you care?" he made his way to the small river a little ways away from the camp.

Sherlock began wriggling again, the throes of heat beginning to take over once again, "N-no."

"Personally I want everyone to know that we are together. That you are mine."

They were at the water, "Yours."

After washing and calming down again, they made their way back to camp, John putting Sherlock back into the tent as the man refused to put any more clothes and John refused to let the alphas or the beta out there to see him like that.

Making his way back to the fire, he saw that everyone except for the woman, Sally, was still sitting around the fire. They all looked up as he entered, all raising their brows at the smell. Sarah looked at him with a mix of shock and anger.

"Erm, food." he said in a sort of explanation.

They watched silently as he dug around, all wondering the same thing, who was the omega. John quickly gathered the food and left, knowing it was just about midnight and that they would all be going to bed soon. Luckily, none of them saw him dash into Sherlock's tent, all too busy in their own thoughts.

O_o

"You can't really hide from them now, Love. You've left your suppressants at Baker Street and neither of us have any more. I don't see a way out." John said, sipping his coffee and watching his bondmate pace.

It had been four days and Sherlock's heat had finally ended. Seeing how their campmate couldn't leave - John had stated that he was sick - Lestrade, Anderson, and Sally stayed in their camp, giving Sarah company.

"There has to be a way John, you don't understand!" Sherlock exclaimed, pacing back and forth. John grabbed him, pulling the omega into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"I really don't think there is." he hummed. He felt Sherlock sag against him in defeat. "Now, get dressed and let's move out."

Sherlock sighed, forcing himself off of John, and made his way to his clothes. John watched the other get dressed happily, leaning back against the rolled up sleeping bag. He wasn't sure how Sherlock did it, but he found himself packing all of the omega's things for him and cleaning things up.

Together, they got out of the tent, Sherlock pouting at having to leave their sanctuary, and allowed John to pack it up. When he was finished, the couple slowly made their way to the campfire, breakfast fumes filling the morning air. Hesitantly, Sherlock sat the farthest away from everyone, head tilted slightly so that the bite mark wasn't visible. John instantly moved to sit beside him, filling a plate with food and handing it to the smaller man.

"Hey, Freak, nice to see you out and about. So what was wrong with you?" Sally asked, coming up behind him.

John growled when he heard Sherlock being called a freak, making Sally pause. Her face changed slightly as she sniffed the air, not hearing Sherlock's small whimper. Eyes widening, she looked down at the man beneath her, a smile creeping along her face.

"Well, well, well, isn't this rich?" she asked loudly, catching everyone's' attention. "The Freak," she said, "is a pathetic, little omega."

John growled again, and this time, Sally caught it, looking at him. Their eyes met and he gave her his best death stare, making the beta woman flinch back.

"No," Greg gasped, sniffing the air, "you-you've always smelt like beta!"

"Wait, so the Freak-"

John's head snapped towards Anderson, "The next person who calls him that will find their body in a river." he snarled.

Lestrade glared, "I can arrest you for making a threat to an officer."

"Under law 1026, an alpha can make and act on any threat made to his bonded omega." Sherlock piped in quietly.

All eyes turned towards him and he raised his head to meet them, allowing everyone to get a good look at his mark. The sign that him and John belonged to one another.

"Wait," Anderson began, "you actually bonded with the fr-him?"

John gave him a cold, hard glare, "Yes." his voice was just as hard and cold.

"Why would someone ever want to do that?!"

Sherlock flinched, doing his best to pretend that the comment didn't affect him.

"How dare you say something like that? This is the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing man I know, and have had the immense pleasure to bond with. How dare you sit in front of us and insult him?!" John glowered.

"John, it's okay." Sherlock whispered.

"No, Love, it's not okay. If I hear another bad thing come out of their mouth about you-"

"Okay, that's enough, all of you." Greg said, but there was a soft smile on his face.

John shot him a glare, though it was less harsh than the others, and turned back to Sherlock, effectively ending the conversation with everyone else. The two began talking in hushed whispers, the Yarders noticing Sherlock's frequent and easy smiles towards the man who had played their campsite host.

A few minutes later, Sarah walked out from her tent, smiling when she finally saw John, even if it was with the other man. That at least meant he was well enough to let John out and have a break and finally spend some quality time with her. As she walked by him, she brushed her hand against his neck, indicating her arrival. Sherlock instantly growled.

She looked towards him, anger flashing in her eyes. She could smell the omega in him and knew that was a warning growl, but she had seen and gotten to John first.

"Hush, Sherlock." John said, turning to Sarah with a smile in place.

She gave Sherlock a smirk, looking back towards John, "Only you could find a patient who needs your help all the way out here."

John laughed, "Yes, I guess you're right."

"Now that you're free, why don't we go for a hike or something? That was the whole point of coming out here, wasn't it?"

"Sure, we can do that, but we have to leave tomorrow, don't we? Last day." he sighed.

"Yes, it seems your patient took up more of your time than necessary."

"It is fine, Sarah." he smiled, turning to the other man, "Is there any particular place you wanted to go before we left?"

Her smile faded, it was only supposed to be her and John, the other man wasn't supposed to come along.

"Shouldn't he stay and rest? He was just sick."

"Maybe you're right, Sherlock-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, looking at Sarah with a possessive fire in his eye, "And yes, I wanted to go see the caves. They were supposed to be home to over three hundred murder sites."

John raised his brow, "Really? You aren't at all tired? Because most omegas are absolutely exhausted after a heat and I remember having to carry you around on the first night."

Sherlock's cheeks were red and his mouth was opened slightly, indignant sounds making their way out.

That's when Sarah remembered that John had been with an omega in heat, and had now, apparently, been shagging him. Getting a closer look, she easily spotted the bruised mark on the omega's neck and instantly knew what that insinuated.

"Well, I either want to do that or go home. My stuff is all packed anyway."

John gave him a small smile, "That's because you're supposed to sleep in my tent tonight, less to pack tomorrow, and I can see your eyes drooping slightly."

"John!" Sherlock whined, trying to ignore the quiet laughter of the Yarders.

"Fine, how 'bout we spend the last day together here in my tent napping."

Sherlock searched John's face, ignoring the angry looks he was being thrown by the other, stupid omega woman who had been trying to get into John's pants since she'd gotten here. He nodded, feeling satisfied with that option, and John made him finish his food and drink before he led them to his tent.

As the morning sun casted shadows on the side of their tent, shading them just enough to be in semi-darkness, John pulled his new mate onto him. Sherlock yawned, snuggling into the comforting embrace, feeling John pull over some blankets. As he let his eyes fall shut, he felt contentment wash over him for the first time in a long time. He felt peaceful, and happy.

"I love you." John whispered into his hair.

And it might have been his sleep addled brain, but he thought he might have said the words back. He was definitely sure that John held him a little tighter and that a smile formed on his lips as he kissed the top of Sherlock's head. His last thoughts were, "Maybe there is such a thing as soul mates."

_**The End**_

** Thank you all so much for reding and leaving comments and yadas. I love hearing everyones opinions so much, and look forward to any you have. This is the end, so I hope everyone liked the story, and I am continually updating, so I hope everyone continues reading!**


End file.
